Psy chat thérapie
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Réponse au challenge 'adoptez un Rogue'. TRADUCTION de la fic de madame Y.


Traduction de la fic de Madame Y, sur ashwinder.

Minerva seule connaissait son secret, et Minerva était morte.

L'été précédent, les journées s'étendaient à l'infini et ils étaient désoeuvrés. Elle lui avait enseigné comment devenir un animagus. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait prouver qu'il était capable de faire aussi bien que les Maraudeurs. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait se concentrer sur quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la bataille contre Voldemort. C'était vite devenu une occasion de passer plus de temps en compagnie de Minerva.

Pas parce qu'il s'était épris d'elle, loin de là, mais il trouvait sa franche amitié réconfortante. Contrairement à Dumbledore, son inquiétude pour lui n'était pas mêlée à la crainte qu'il ne puisse plus espionner pour leur camp. Et contrairement aux autres, elle tenait pour acquis le fait qu'il était de leur côté.

Il n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir qu'il se transformait en chat noir.

« C'est tout à fait approprié, » avait-elle dit la première fois qu'il s'était transformé. Et elle avait souri. Les sourires étaient précieux alors, et difficiles à obtenir de l'un d'entre eux. Il avait frotté la tête contre son genou et ronronné, capable d'exprimer en tant que chat ce qu'il ne savait pas dire en tant qu'homme.

Peut-être qu'elle avait eu un pressentiment, ou peut-être que c'était sa rigueur de Gryffondor, mais elle l'avait prévenu du danger qu'il y avait à rester trop longtemps sous sa forme d'animagus. « Les chats sont des créatures simples, avec des pensées simples. Ça peut être séduisant. »

« Je ne suis pas Sirius Black, je ne me laisserait pas avoir comme ça, » s'était-il indigné en se transformant de nouveau.

Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Après, quand on n'avait plus eu besoin de lui, il avait commencé à passer plus de temps sous la forme de chat. Il avait découvert que si la Potion de sommeil sans rêves ne fonctionnait plus, dormir quand il était un chat signifiait qu'il n'était dérangé par rien de plus grave que l'idée que son territoire soit envahi par Madame Norris, ou des rêves de souris dodues et juteuses.

Les pensées d'un chat étaient simples, claires et précises : sauter, courir, attraper, la joie de tuer sa proie, le flot de sang encore chaud dans la bouche, et aucune culpabilité.

L'année s'écoulait, et il passait de plus en plus de temps dans sa forme de chat. Les retenues étaient maintenant exceptionnelles, ou assignées avec Filch. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de passer ses soirées à somnoler sur son tapis, devant la cheminée, dans ses quartiers.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Granger. Pour s'asseoir dans la chaise de Minerva, pour enseigner les classes de Minerva, et pour embêter le monde. Grâce à Dieu, elle n'était pas allée jusqu'à occuper la chambre de Minerva.

Une fois, il l'avait abordée dans une réunion des professeurs, et lui avait demandé « ce que diable elle pensait accomplir, à essayer de prendre la place de Minerva. »

Pendant un moment, elle n'avait rien répondu. Elle était restée assise, le visage pâle et bouleversée par la peine. Il était sur le point de s'excuser quand elle avait annoncé avec une dignité tranquille. « C'est elle qui me l'a demandé. »

Elle l'avait laissé assis là, incapable de trouver une réponse à ce qu'elle lui avait affirmé. Aucun de ses collègues n'avait voulu croiser son regard.

C'était à ce moment qu'il avait commencé à s'aventurer dans les couloirs la nuit, toujours sous sa forme de chat. Ses pas le guidaient souvent dans le couloir de Granger. Elle travaillait tard. La lumière passait sous la porte de son bureau jusqu'aux petites heures. Elle titubait ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre, l'air usée, fatiguée.

Une nuit il fit moins attention, ou peut-être qu'il eut envie d'être vu. « Hé, bonsoir, » dit-elle. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant. Tu devrais faire attention. Si Madame Norris te voit, tu auras des problèmes. » Elle s'était penchée pour le gratter derrière les oreilles. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter.

C'est ainsi que commença un rituel nocturne. Tous les soirs, il était là pour l'accueillir et l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne réfléchissait pas trop à la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça. Il se laissait caresser et cajoler, et entraîner dans sa chambre pour une soucoupe de lait et de la conversation.

Ses genoux étaient plus confortables que son tapis, même s'il devait supporter son incessant flot de paroles juste pour qu'elle lui frotte le ventre. Elle parlait de ses amis, elle parlait de ses parents, elle parlait de la difficulté d'enseigner, mais pendant longtemps elle ne parla pas de Minerva.

Il fallut au moins six mois pour qu'Hermione aborde le sujet. Elle ne travaillait plus si tard, et ils s'étaient installés dans une routine : Severus arrivait en début de soirée, après le dîner, et s'asseyait sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle lisait, ou qu'elle lui racontait les événements de la journée.

Au début, ce fut un simple commentaire sur le fait que Minerva aimait ce livre en particulier, ou combien elle aurait aimé voir les roses dans le jardin. Puis, ce furent des souvenirs plus précis : la première fois qu'elle avait vu Minerva quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle enseignait, combien elle avait soutenu Hermione pendant sa septième année.

Severus voulait parler de Minerva avec Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas en tant que chat. Il voulait se souvenir d'elle pendant les réunions de professeurs, la façon dont elle fronçait le nez quand Albus faisait une de ses suggestions ridicules. Pendant les réunions, il se retrouvait assis à côté d'Hermione, toujours sur le point de lui raconter quelque chose, mais incapable de trouver ses mots.

Ce n'était pas un silence inconfortable, cependant. C'était un silence qui laissait voir l'apaisement qu'il trouvait en sa compagnie.

Puis, un soir, alors qu'il ronronnait sur ses genoux, elle avait commencé à parler des derniers moments de Minerva. Comment elle avait été amenée à l'infirmerie, tremblante et la respiration haletante. Elle avait souffert du Crucio, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait tuée. Un sort de magie noire, lancé par Lucius Malefoy, et qui était passé inaperçu un premier temps, avait drainé d'elle toute vie.

Elle n'était pas morte facilement, même si Severus avait vu assez de gens mourir pour savoir que ce n'était jamais le cas. Que ce soit dans le calme, les lèvres serrées, ou avec des cris d'agonie, la mort était ce qu'elle était, et généralement pas la bienvenue.

Personne ne lui avait dit ça. Personne n'avait osé lui raconter la vérité. Tous avaient préféré lui dire des platitudes et des banalités. Il était plus facile d'entendre cette nouvelle avec sa sensibilité animale amoindrie, mais c'était quand même loin d'être facile.

Elle hésita, et la main qui lui caressait la tête s'arrêta. « Ses dernières paroles, » dit-elle, la voix pleine de larmes, « ont été de me demander de prendre soin de toi. »

Rogue s'enfuit, ses pattes fiévreuses le guidant vers la porte.

En sécurité dans ses quartiers, il se transforma et se mit à faire les cent pas. Elle s'était moquée de lui. Depuis le début, elle savait ce qu'il était et qui il était. Elle avait dû rire de lui. Elle lui avait frotté le ventre.

Dieu du ciel, qu'allait-il faire ?

Cette nuit-là, il pleura pour Minerva pour la première fois. Tout le chagrin qu'il avait enfoui remonta à la surface. Il se sentit curieusement soulagé et un peu vide.

Il ne rêva pas cette nuit-là.

Il était dans le flou au petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit le plus loin possible de Granger. Il se rendait compte que les autres professeurs étaient curieux de savoir ce qui lui faisait changer une habitude de plusieurs mois, mais personne ne posa de questions.

Ses élèves comprirent rapidement que son humeur était volatile et se tinrent tranquilles, le laissant en paix pour réfléchir, malgré lui. Son esprit retournait sans cesse vers la paix qu'il avait trouvée dans cette chambre ces derniers mois.

Il n'était pas prêt à lui parler au déjeuner, ni même au dîner. Il s'assirent côte à côte dans un silence mêlé d'une curieuse attente.

Plus tard, il sembla naturel que ses deux pieds le mènent comme d'habitude vers la chambre d'Hermione, et qu'elle lui ouvre la porte en souriant.

« Bonsoir, Severus. »

Severus hésita un moment à la porte, avant d'accepter son invitation à entrer. C'était curieux de s'asseoir dans sa chambre, sur son canapé, et de devoir trouver un sujet de conversation.

« Alors, » demanda t'elle, faisant le premier pas. « C'est comment, d'être un animagus ? »

Il se rendit compte que les mots lui venaient facilement après son long silence, comme s'il les avait gardés juste pour ce moment.

Et quand elle posa une main sur son bras en lui demandant s'il pourrait lui apprendre comment devenir un animagus, il eut une vision, celle de deux chats rôdant ensemble dans les couloirs de Poudlard.


End file.
